


Unconventional Christmas

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Priya Lacroix/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Unconventional Christmas

Everyone was having fun at Adrian’s Christmas Eve party. Except for Amy.

To be fair, she’d been enjoying herself a great deal for the first few hours. It was a nice change of pace to see Adrian, Jax, and even Kamilah drop their dead serious act and enjoy themselves for once. But once Priya’s houseboys showed up without their mistress, something felt off to Amy.

At first, she couldn’t place the awful feeling inside of her, wondering if she’d had too much to drink or something like that, but when she looked outside, she understood why she felt so wrong.

‘Priya’s all alone up there,’ Amy thought to herself as she looked at the towering penthouse just a few blocks away from the party. As far as everyone else was concerned, it was exactly what the fashion icon deserved. There was no love lost between the vampires at the party and the one by herself and it didn’t sit well with Amy at all. She tried to sneak away, only to be stopped by Lily.

“You’re not thinking about doing something really stupid are you? Like the kind of stupid that makes someone go visit a super sadistic, predatory vampire, right?”

“It’ll be alright, Lily. I just can’t let her spend Christmas alone. No matter what, she’s still a person with feelings. Maybe if someone took the time to understand her…”

“It’s not understanding that’s the problem.” Lily took Amy’s hands, “I think you’re making a big mistake.”

Amy pulled Lily in for a hug. “I’ll be safe, I promise. I just think that everyone should enjoy a proper Christmas celebration.”

“I’m still not cool with this, but if you really have to go, then I can’t stop you.”

Amy kissed Lily on the cheek. “Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow to exchange our presents.”

***

With each step, Amy’s heart beat faster and faster. Lily’s concerns weren’t exactly unfounded and yet, Amy couldn’t help herself. She figured if the likes of Scrooge and the Grinch could see the magic of Christmas, then maybe Priya could too. Of course, Amy knew that the recruitment process would be much more X-rated than those family classics.

Her expectations didn’t disappoint, for when she knocked on the door to the suite, Priya opened it standing completely naked. Amy’s eyes went wide with surprise but also delight.

“Uh, Priya, I’m sorry. If this is a bad time…”

“You can stop yammering, now! I’m not the most modest person, to begin with, and seeing you here makes me want to flaunt my assets all the more.”

The vampire pulled Amy in and stood behind her. Judging by the state of the room, one would never know it was Christmas Eve. It was a luxurious display of a very lonely person.

“So,” Priya whispered in Amy’s ear, “to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Your houseboys are at Adrian’s party, so I knew you would be alone and…”

“I have no need for charity!”

“But…” Amy stopped herself. Even though Christmas is a time for charity, she would need to be smarter if she wanted to sway the alluring vampire. “That’s not what I meant. With the houseboys gone, you and I have this place to ourselves. It seems ideal to celebrate our own version of Christmas under these circumstances.”

Priya turned Amy around and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. “I’ve never had concern for such things, but if being alone with me allows you to express your physical attraction to me without inhibition, then I welcome sharing this space with you and only you.”

The air was slightly chilly as Amy was now down to her underwear, but that only increased her desire to join Priya in nudity and be wrapped in the vampire’s arms. She unhooked her bra and cast it aside in an attempt to appear far more confident than she really was.

Something about the way Priya squeezed Amy’s breasts made the human feel both excited and scared. The vampire’s hands were very strong and even though Priya was clearly holding back, she was starting to hurt Amy, but not enough that she wanted it to stop the sensuality of the act. She was getting more hot and bothered, so she removed her panties, kicked them away and pressed her lips to Priya’s in a passionate kiss.

“What made you think you were allowed to do that?”

Although she should have been scared, Amy took Priya’s question as more of a challenge than an angry reaction.

“I wanted to. My desire for you is limitless, Priya, and it’s my intention to kiss every part of your flawless body.”

For a moment, there was silence, but Amy stood her ground. Finally, Priya smiled.

“I like you, Amy. You have a boldness to you that most others lack.” Aggressively, the vampire cupped Amy’s ass, “come with me so we might begin our journey together.”

Amy complied, letting Priya led her to a room with a massage bed that the vampire promptly lay face down on. 

“Make me feel good,” Priya commanded. 

Once again, Amy followed the order, gathering some lotion and warming it up in her hands. She started by applying it to Priya’s shoulders, using all her strength to caress the dense muscle tissue. She didn’t know how exactly to go about massaging a vampire, but the moans she heard seemed to be an indication that she was doing a good job.

With the back taken care of, Amy couldn’t resist going lower and put her hands on Priya’s butt. Amy rubbed the heart-shaped piece of perfection firmly and slowly as to enjoy this experience as much as the vampire. This seemed as good a time as any to honor her promise to kiss every part of Priya’s body, so she pressed her lips all over each of the vampire’s buttcheeks then indicated the massage was done with a hearty slap to Priya’s rear end.

By the time they were in bed, Amy was feeling very warm, and she wanted more. With both of them on their knees, the two women kissed each other in a tight embrace. Priya’s lips went from Amy’s mouth down to her neck and then the human gasped in ecstasy when she felt fangs penetrate her. 

Amy was giving life to Priya and it felt erotic. There was something unexplainable about it, but Amy loved feeling this connected to the vampire and would have given more if she physically could. But she would need her strength to satisfy in other ways, and Priya made sure she did. The inner lips of the vampire were not only beautiful but tasted exquisite. Amy buried her face in between Priya’s legs with great pleasure and licking inside until the vampire patted her on the back and lying down breathlessly.

“You are such a generous lover, Amy. Christmas or not, I must admit I’m glad to spend time with you.” Amy blinked away the tears in her eyes. She figured this would be as close as Priya got to feeling the holiday spirit, but didn’t want to come off as too soft. She and Priya looked deep into each other’s eyes as the vampire teased her wet folds, preparing her for the kind of pleasure only a vampire could give.

***

With only minutes until daylight, Priya led Amy to the bathtub where the vampire agreed to allow eggnog and a movie marathon starting with “It’s a Wonderful Life.” Amy figured she could get used to that kind of luxury, but as great as that was, she loved resting her head on Priya’s breasts, kissing them while she stroked the nipples with her fingers. Lily would be in for a wait, but Amy figured her friend would forgive her given that she’d guided the infamously heartless Priya to what turned out to be a beautiful, albeit unorthodox celebration of not only Christmas but perhaps of love as well.


End file.
